User talk:Naty Ranmaru Sawada
Hey KM12! !! --AmemiyaT123 (talk) 02:44, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Videos I know you're trying to help out, but stop for now. I asked Potassium about videos, and depending on his decision the process can be resumed '''Night Raid' Angelo Gabrini Tatsumi ' ' ' ' Esdeath Wave Kurome 06:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you've seen Potassium's reply, but videos have been made an exception to the watermark/subs rule, so we can't delete any more unless they're not needed Night Raid Angelo Gabrini Tatsumi ' ' ' ' Esdeath Wave Kurome 11:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ancient Dark Ya Nat. Do you know how to find Ancient Dark and fight them in the Dark GO game? I just finished the main story :D Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 09:35, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually, what I meant is'' how'' to get there? xD How can I get to God Eden? :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 09:40, September 8, 2014 (UTC) All right!!! xDD Thanks for the help ^^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:31, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey~! Ah, thank you! To be honest, I joined the wiki a while back, but then I ended up taking a two-year break when I lost interest in the series halfway through Chrono Stone. I just got back recently. :) Thanks! Hiro Naruya (talk) 14:35, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Yup~! I am close to wrapping up Galaxy right now. It's not bad! Although I felt kind of weird that keshins were used throughout GO and Chrono Stone, and then you get to Galaxy and they just...disappear? Galaxy is SO much more advanced technologically compared to Chrono Stone, too. I personally enjoyed the new character developments. Hiro Naruya (talk) 02:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) That was very true for me as well. One reason I didn't watch Galaxy initially was because I was kind of disappointed that they didn't have a normal world-wide tournament. That would have been fun to watch... Hiro Naruya (talk) 03:56, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Question Which shoot is more powerful, Rococo's X Blast V3 or Taiyou's Sunshine Force? SoccerFreak112 (talk) 03:00, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you know any individual shoot hissatsu in GO that is more powerful than Rococo's X Blast V3? SoccerFreak112 (talk) 03:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I think you can answer this since these shoots are all from the third season. Which of these shoots are the most powerful, Rococo's X Blast V3, Roniejo's Strike Samba V3, Coyote's Gunshot, or Jet Stream? SoccerFreak112 (talk) 07:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm Back. Can you tell what's up with the wiki User:MatatagiHayato1/Signature}} (talk) 15:54, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Categories I was wondering why you were removing categories from the pages and later re-added them?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, just be sure that it will not happen again.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Please Come To The Chat why did you leave the chat? i was afk Hi! I'm an Italian boy, but I follow your YouTube Channel every time when I can. You're so strong and funny, and despite I not always understand what you say, you can tear me a smile. You're great ='3 Oh, and I never see an Ichino so strong as your. Keep it up. (Sorry for my English >.< I know that it isn't one of the best >.<~Astrena (talk) 21:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't know If there is a "Re" and how I can doing, It's a bit difficult for me xD Oh, don't worry, I'm Italian, You're English, it's normal that I alway don't understand. Oh, I see. I don't like Ichino so much, is appreciable, but your Ichino is look like an another person looool Uh, a question: the other people can see this message? I still not understand this. xD ~Astrena (talk) 22:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okke. :'3 No, it isn't the Mixi-max, but it's his strenght. Ichino in the anime, unfortunatley, isn't so strong, but yours is look like an... another person. :'3 Ah, why you like him so much? :'3 ~Astrena (talk) 12:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Aw, what a beautiful thing. I noticed that you really like Kariya. I don't like him so much >.< ~Astrena (talk) 20:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello misaki :) I've been told, that you have a good aknockledge for the Ina Games, so I want to ask you a certain thing. I googled for it, but I have a little problem. I am using the german version, since I am german too (so if my english is bad, I deeply apologize) and I didn't found anything. In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Thunderflash.. to get the female players you can recruit from the card master in the Inazuma Park says I need an item, it may be called "picnic bag" or something like that. And it is said, that it is dropped by a team in the park. But I defeat the teams for hours now without getting any drop. can you tell me if that is normal? And am I able to get the item without this "Treasure hunter" skill? I really want Alma as fast as possible in the game.. I hope you can help me out :) maybe only a certain team drop it? Misutore (talk) 22:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Question about CS Personally, I think it would just be enough to just add the original dub names, instead of the Command Hissatsu names. It just looks better with only one name, and you could consider the Command names as some sort of nickname, not he offical dub name. So I would just add the normal names, not the command names. Misch60 (talk) 06:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey if ur not busy could u help me with something inazuma eleven related Kazarian18 (talk) 19:49, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry to be such a bother but I! Interested in getting a chrono stone game but the last inazuma eleven game I owned had a lot of the characters I wanted to use like tsunami kabemaru fubuki the original members only unlockable via game linking with the other version either needing a special event or item drop via matches only avalible after a link , I was hoping you could tell me if its the same on chrono stone where old school people are link only So sorry for the bother couldn't find any definitive answer when looking anywhere Thanks xKazarian18 (talk) 21:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC) can u plz tell me how u took the pics n posted it outside? No1inazumafan (talk) 12:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) remember me :p Hai, Kariya-chan. I'am Feisha Rune, you know me right? Just call me Isha-chan. Thanks My Fei Rune~Feisha Rune Hi, you know me right? I am Feisha, you can call me just Isha-chan. Okay, thats all, I dont know what I must to say, sorry. Bye Re:Ban Plz Yo, I banned the user you asked to be banned and I deleted the image. It was obviously a troll, so I just banned him for a year, as we don't need trolls here. Thanks for letting me know he was vandalizing, as I was in a lecture at that moment, so I couldn't see. Misch60 (talk) 09:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Seems like Misch already did the job.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC) User Thank you for dealing with this user this afternoon by undoing his edits. For the record, the user has been blocked for his actions. Misch60 (talk) 18:41, May 29, 2016 (UTC)